Soul's Eternal Darkness
by DeadlyDragon12
Summary: What would you give in order to be with the one you love? Money? Loyalty? Your Soul? Its your call Cloti, Zelink. OcandOC also done by Alchemypoetry
1. Cast of Soul's Eternal Darkness

**Cast of Soul's Eternal Darkness**

Zelda Characters:

Link- Hero of time. His adventures throughout Hyrule made him famous amongst its people. But, it also made him many enemies. His loyalty his to his princess, which he secretly loves. But, he would rather fight a war by himself then tell her how he really feels. Though a statue he may look on the outside, he's actually a very kind and caring person. The problem is getting him to open up with such a harsh past

.Zelda- Princess of all Hyrule. Disguised as a Sheika, she helped Link through his many trials. But like him, made more enemies than she cared for. A lover of peace, she helps anyway she can for it. She is however afraid of telling Link her feelings, fearing his rejection more than eternal darkness itself

Final Fantasy 7 Characters:

Cloud- Torn between self blame, and confused feelings, this warrior is not one to be messed with. Still unsure of who he really is or used to be, Cloud hunts for his other half, Sephiroth. The very element of his nightmares. Thinking no one cares, he often shuts himself out from the world, and to those who actually care for him. Though he may not be to open or cheerful, its always good. For him to lend you a hand in battle, his strength is often needed.

Tifa- Martial Artist, can certainly kick your ass. Tifa's not one for fighting, but if you get on her bad side, she won't hesitate. She's been in love with her childhood friend Cloud, and has never stopped.Currently running the bar in 7th Heaven, she waits late at night for his unexpected return. Her heart pines for the mysterious warrior and awaited his return to tell him

Villans:

Sephiroth (one winged angel)- Not much is known about him, he is said to be Cloud's missing half. Always on the move, always looking for Cloud. Sephiroth see's life between the two of them, that only one can live and the other must die. Sephiroth makes sure to put full power into trying to kill Cloud.

Arch Mors (angel of death)- ruler of the city of Mal

Ganondorf- King of Evil, want nothing more then to kill the hero of time, Link

Original Characters:

James- A cursed swordsman using two swords. Was born in the City of Mal, but was kicked out for some strange reason. Cursed from birth James is trying to find out why he has been given this curse and fights to figure out why. James has a scar on his arm the gives him the ability to use fire from hell and use of a dragons eye and wings.

Brittney- From the mysterous City of Mal, she like James, has something to hide. Though they are from the same city,they have never met, or not that she can remember. Archery is her strong point,and you don't want to make her mad.She's one of the few to actually speak whats on her mind,hurtful or not.Though her outer exterior is tough all she really wants is a family to replace the one she lost.In battle or just relaxing. She'll never drop her guard.If you are to walk to close to her back, prepare for a knife in yours.


	2. Legend of Eternal Darkness

**Soul's Eternal Darkness**

The Legend of Eternal Darkness

It was a dak day for the planet, there were three major battles took place to protect it and it's inhabitants. When all battles were done time went backwards and the battles were forgotten, two villains were sealed while one was killed. This story tells how these battles may be far apart but they are closer then they think. Eight years after, the battles went back in time to fix all the damage that was done, every one has forgotten the heroic deeds by these people, except themselves and this story starts off.

So there u have it expect an update soon, bye


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one (Hyrule)

"Zelda your suitor is here for you!"

shouted the King of all hyrule while knocking on his daughters door for her to come out. The door then opens up and a girl with long blonde hair shows her face and says "All right father."

she then closes the door and turns to continue talking to her best friend, Link who was also the hero of time and whose heroic deeds were forgotten from time going backwards. "Can you believe him, marrying me off at the age of eighteen, I mean, I know its time for me to be wed but...I don't know if that's what I want."

Zelda complained to her friend. "I see well just tell him how u feel about it and maybe he will stop for while."

his reply was. "Yea I guess your right." just as Zelda had said that there was a knock on her door...

(Midgar)

"Why does he always have to leave me here alone."

thought a young brunette girl named Tifa while she was washing some dishes. The door to the bar suddenly opens and a man comes in. "Sorry sir but we are closed, if you want a drink you would have to come back tomorrow morning."

she stated. "Hey lady I want a drink now so you got to give me one or do I have to get rough on you and I wouldn't mind getting a little rough with you."

the man winks at her and starts to advance to her. Tifa rases her arms in a defensive position then a voice from behind a man is heard, "Im sure she would not like to play with you and im sure she told you that the bar is closed, did she not?"

the man then turns around to see who the voice belonged to and see a warrior with blonde hair and a huge sword (think of the one he had in Advent Children) on his back. "Cloud!"

"You want to start something now punk?"

"No I want you to leave her alone and leave the bar." Cloud then stares at him with a death glare

"Now."

"Yea right punk."

the man then rases his fist to punch Cloud in the face, but Cloud quickly blocks the punch and gets down low and throws a punch of his own at is face, thus knocking the man to the ground, Cloud then picks him up by his collar and walks back to the front and throw him out and the man lands on the dirt road. "Now be a good drunk and stay out there."

says Cloud. Cloud then walks back to Tifa, "Cloud your back!"

Tifa then runs up to him and gives him a hug while her face is red from blushing when Cloud came and helped her. "Yes Tifa im back."

now it was Cloud's turn to blush, he then turns his head to not show her that he's not blushing. "Hey Tifa im here to stay for a while and I was thinking that maybe you wanted to take a trip with me?"

Cloud asked her "Well I guess I could close the bar for a couple of days, were are you going?"

"Im going to visit the town of Hyrule they having a fighting Tournament."

(Mal)

"Humph, looks like im lost now."

said a swordsman with long dirty blonde hair, and two swords one on his back the other on his waist. 'I'm getting hungry, better stop for lunch.'

thought the swordsman. As he was about to gather up firewood someone shouted "Hey what are you doing on our turf!"

"Um...your turf, I don't see any houses or anything, unless your part of a gang of bandits that have a settlement nearby?"

"Yes and your on our land we want you off."

the bandit then clapped his hands then fifty more bandits come out of the woods. "Sigh, look im just stopping for lunch, how about this eat lunch, then I leave?"

"No, now tell us who you are!"

demanded on of the bandits as the rest of the bandits get ready to jump the lonely swordsman. "I see no need to tell my name to those who are about to die."

stated the swordsman as he drew both his swords and charged the bandits.

DeadlyDragon12


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:DeadlyDragon12, and I ( Alchemypoetry) do not own the characters of Zelda, nor Final Fantasy. However, Brittney, and James are completely copywrited to us.Any use of these characters without our knowledge will result in us deleting this story and reporting your I.P address to the site, making you unable to make another account. So no stealing please.

Soul's Eternal Darkness

Her hair was a deep firey red. Her eyes an icey blue. High cheek bones, and pursed lips that matched the color of her hair. Jewled earrings hung to her earlobs, a golden crown upon her head. Her dark skin reflected the fires on the torches as her long nails tapped against the arm of her throne. She was listening to her messanger as he brought her news from the far away lands. She rolled her eyes at the mentioning of Midgar, her city Mal. The something caught her attention.

" Wait...did you say Hyrule? "

" Yes ma'am. Seems there is a tournament about to take place very soon to test the strength of possible canadits to fight in the Princess's battle. I'm afraid her hero of time will not be enough to stop them ".

" Good...then did he...? "

" He check in, yes ".

" Excellent...oh...what of those imbeciles that were banished? "

" Seperated and very far away from one another. The girl I believe was able to be submitted into memory loss ".

" And the boy? "

" Not quite sure. He had a strong mind...but I'm sure all is fine Queen Arch Mors " the servant bowed. Arch's eyes narrowed and waved him away.

" Lets just hope your right...I don't need them around trying to stop me...now...do come in Ganondorf dear ".

-+-+

A pair of dark red eyes scanned the castle hallways as footsteps echoed off the stone walls. Silver hair tied in a tight bun behind her, Impa made her way to Zelda's chambers. Sighing she finally reached the door before lightly knocking and opening it. Zelda was still sitting on her bed, speaking to Link in a low voice before looking up and gracing Impa with a smile. Impa smiled back with as much sweetness she could offer.

" Your father is still waiting for you to meet your suitor ". Zelda cursed inwardly, she was hoping she could accidentally forget the suitor was there, and her father would let it go. But she couldn't turn down Impa, Impa could get in trouble for that. Biting her lower lip, she had Link escort her to whoever this guy was. It was obvious that he was twenty two of age, nice going dad. Get a guy who is at an age where all thats on his mind is sex...wait...that was any age past thirteen. She looked up at Link for a split second before trying to suppress a snicker, she wouldn't ask if it were true. The man had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a slight build, but not as much as Link, who was only nineteen. Link smirked, he had been working out since he was what? Five? Six even? He didn't speak, but instead placed his hands behind his back before holding onto his wrists.

" My my, Princess...you are even more beautiful in person " the man extended his hand and grabbed her's before lightly kissing her knuckle. Link's eyes narrowed as a churning feeling erupted in his stomach. Either he was about to be sick, or it was the feeling of jealousy...maybe both. Impa soon came around the corner.

" Your Majesty...we have...contestants for our special Tournament " Impa bowed, but Link saw the scowl that formed on her lips.

" Tournament? Splendid. Mind if I watch with you Princess? Oh Sink I bet you'll do well " he said with a false smile.

" My name is Link " Link corrected, trying to bite back the growl rising to his throat. The man laughed.

" Ah yes...Link...my mistake ".

" I believe you haven't quite introduced yourself " Link responded sarcastically.

" Oh but of course...my name is Raizen...I am from the City of Mal ".

" I asked your name, not where your from " Link mumbled darkly.

" Excuse? "

" Nothing...come...lets go greet our visitors " he replied with the same sickly false cheeryness.

-+-+

Cloud balled his fist before lightly tapping his knuckle on the stone wall, listening to it echoe. Tifa slapped his shoulder lightly.

" Knock it off " Tifa wasn't one for exploring other peoples houses. It was an invasion of privacy. He stopped and let his arm drop to his side before looking up as footsteps greeted his ears. He blinked a few times and was nudged by Tifa as if to say " try not to stare ". How could he not! Their ears were huge! He averted his eyes away from them as Link caught his eyes, anger still flooding them. Cloud scratched his head before smiling and holding out his hand to greet them.

" Hi!...Umm...I'm Cloud...here for the Tournament...This here is Tifa...where do we ugh...oh fuck. I can't take it anymore...why are your ears so large? " Cloud crossed his arms and stared straight into Link's blue orbs. The anger from his eyes disappeared and was replaced with humor. He smirked.

" I'm an elf...thats why. Meaning, I can hear your very thoughts " Link crossed his arms, causing Cloud to smile.

" Guess I need not think so loud...gonna tell me your name elf boy? "

" Name's Link...don't call me elf boy ". Cloud snickered but was suddenly shoved off his feet as Tifa pushed past him and shook hands with Link.

" Tifa...very nice to meet you Link. And you must be Princess Zelda " Tifa bowed before gracing her with a smile. Zelda smiled and curtsey back.

" Well now...shall I explain the rules? "

-+-+

" Why won't you fuckers just die! " James hissed as he parried an attack from a random bandit. His right arm was beginning to burn profusely, trying to take control over him. He bit back another hiss.

' Not yet...no...not yet ' he begged and tried to ease the pain.

" Your starting to slow buddy! We're gonna get you now! " the leader of them laughed.

" This is not very fair you know! Out numbering me, and gaining up on me...haven't eatten in three fucking days... " James mumbled more to himself than to his foes. He sliced one of the on coming bandits in half, letting him hit the ground with a ' plop '. His eyes narrowed as they began turning a beastly red as he focused on a few more members, before ' dis'- membering them. He sighed contently once they fell, leaving only a few left. Guess they didn't get scared easily, cause they kept coming. He growled before swiping fast, missing three out of the five that came at him. The other two...not so lucky. He got ready to swing his blades again, but three arrows shot from the trees, successfully nailing the bandits right between the eyes. James looked around, as well did the remaining eight bandits.

" The bastard brought back up, we'll have to take them out to " the leader spoke.

" Sir! But where would we attack? " one bandit asked.

" DOESN'T MATTER! JUST START SLICING AT TREE BRANCHES! " the leader screamed. James looked around wildly, trying to see just who exactly was helping and how many there were. One more arrow shot out and hit the leader in the chest, not enough to kill him, but enough to slow him down. James stared at the arrow, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Was that arrow...ticking? It sounded like magic work pulsing on the inside.

" Get down " someone grabbed his left arm and pulled him behind a tree and to the ground. The arrow suddenly exploded into thousands of tiny needles, shredding the bandits from where they stood. After the last body fell to the floor, James looked to find the very person who had helped him leaning against the tree. She had silver hair tied behind her in a ribbon, with bright blue eyes. She had a small hour glass frame, bow strapped onto her back, quiver on her hip. She had high cheekbones and normal lips. She wore a tunic that went to her hips and high string laced boots with heels. She had long black pants, the ends tucked into the boots. She held a fierce gaze as she scouted out the rest of the woods. James continued to stare, making her tilt her head down and glare back at him.

" What! " she asked icely. James shook his head, she looked so very familiar.

" Nothing...thanks for ugh... "

" Saving you? "

" Helping me...I wasn't quite in grave peril " he took the hand she offered to get to his feet. He continued to stare at her, causing her to get snippy.

" What the fuck are you looking at? "

" Nothing...guess your not used to being stared at " James shrugged.

" I don't think I should be " she hissed. He put his hands up in defense, showing her that he was unarmed.

" Whats your name? "

" Whoa whoa buddy. Its dinner first, then a name " she laughed sarcasticly. James's lips tugged to the side, guess she wasn't used to being very nice. She was silent after a moment then spoke.

" How bout this. You escort me to Hyrule Castle for this so called Tournament and I shall give you my name. In equal trade, I will wait to hear your's " tugging on her bow she began walking down the dirt path. James jogged back to her side.

" Can we rest first though? I really need a break "

" Been that rough for you already huh?...this is going to be one long walk to the castle. You better be able to use more energy after we rest for a bit ".

A/N: And so starts my part of this story. I'm pulling my own weight, I swear. Yes, my character is going to be a bit bitchy, but you can't blame her. I don't...I mean, she doesn't trust people very well. Review peeps.

Alchemypoetry


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:DeadlyDragon12, and I ( Alchemypoetry) do not own the characters of Zelda, nor Final Fantasy. However, Brittney, and James are completely copywrited to us.Any use of these characters without our knowledge will result in us deleting this story and reporting your I.P address to the site, making you unable to make another account. So no stealing please.

Soul's Eternal Darkness

Once Zelda was finished explaining the Tournament rules, Cloud and Linked looked at one another. The sudden resemblance was uncanny. Light blue eyes, blonde hair, equipped with sword. Long lost twins, except for the freakishly large ears. Cloud stood completely straight, as did Link. Both silently comparing themselves to one another. Turned out they were the same height as well...

"Very strange"Link and Cloud mumbled to themself, still looking at one another.

Tifa and Zelda couldn't suppress their giggles any longer, how ironic that the boys looked alike. They then held in their laughter as they talked about the going ons of the world from both Hyrule and Midgar. Both Cloud and Link were starting to get annoyed at this.

"I think it's time for use to go to bed now Tifa" Cloud said flatly.

"Well that's the first smart thing I heard from this bunch of blonde's here... oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there Zelda, I apologize" Raizen said in a small sarcastic tone. As he walked away, Cloud turned to Link.

"You know were he sleeps ?"Cloud asked quietly. Link nodded and the two began to plot their devious plans.

In the hall before Raizen room+

Early the next morning, Link and Cloud stopped a maid who was bringing Raizen his breakfast. They swapped his drink with a cup of goron rock juice, a spicy hot flavor with the intensity of the volcano. Then gave it back to the her.

"He likes this drink better then water in the morning" Link smirked. When the maid delivered Raizen's breakfast and left there was a loud scream that came from his room.

"HOT, HOT, HOT, WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!" he screamed to the top of his lungs. Link and Cloud went back to Zelda's room to wake her, but the shouting beat them to it.

"What was that scream?"

"That?...ohhhh... It was Raizen, apparently he had something nasty in his drink" Cloud replied innocently. Zelda then giggled because she knew what he meant.

"Cloud."

"Yes, Link?"

"During the tournament they're going to have teams, do you and Tifa want to be on my team?"

"I'll be on your team, and I'll ask Tifa if she wants to be too. I'll go ask her now" Cloud answered with a smile, he made a friend. Cloud then left the room, leaving Link and Zelda alone together.

"So...Link, how did you ...ugh... sleep?" Zelda asked, trying to start small talk . ' I have got to tell him now how I feel before the tournaments over ' thought Zelda.

"I slept fine " Link answered, he was now leaning against a wall in front of Zelda. Suddenly her door then burst open, and a maid who was out of breath came running .

"Princess...please come with me there an e- emergency..."

"What is it?"

"There's a swordsman... in front of the castle... and has an... has an arm ...its... it's glowing"!

Link didn't hesitate, he took off and ran to the front of the castle to help the swordsman. When he got there he saw a women dragging him on the ground.

"What happened?"

"His arm started to hurt him and he just passed out, he says his arm is cursed " she grunted. She then looked up at the elf for a few seconds as they stared at one another.

" Your welcome to help me any time your ready " she said dryly. Link then took his arm, but not before looking at it. On it he saw the carvings of a scar made to look like a dragon.

"We better get him to the healing corrider... come on" Link finally spoke. He then picked him up and put him on his shoulder and carried him into the castle.

10 minutes later in the healing corrider+

"Is he going to be alright?" Zelda asked, she had been standing next the swordsman since he arrived. The woman who brought him stood quietly in the back, leaning against the wall.

"Doctor, do you know his name?" Link asked.

"According to his mental thoughts, name is James. This curse on his arm...I have never seen anything like it" the doctor replied.

"Here, let me have a look " Zelda said, she was reaching for the arm.James's left arm shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch my right arm...please " James said seriously with a hint of pleading. He then slowly let go of her and began to sit up.

"Ummm...I don't think you should be sitting up, you were just..."

"This has happened before, I'll be fine doc "James shook the doctor's worried glance off.

"Well you didn't look fine ten minutes ago, you looked like shit when I came " Link crossed his arms, he loathed anyone who defied his princess.

" Humph " James snuffed as he got to his feet and walked to his blades.

"Is that all you have to say to a person that helped you ! " Zelda shouted.

"I didn't need help, I would have awoken eventually. I once passed out from the pain in the middle of the woods and stayed there for a whole day."

"Might I ask what the pain is and what causes it?"Zelda asked calmly.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I do, I can help you with it...if possible " she replied.

"...my curse is that of a dragon and thanks to it I have the ability to change and become half dragon when im fighting, it hurts when it try's to take control and change me on it's own, when I'm fighting and when I'm not fighting."

"Ouch that sound painful, doesn't it Link, huh Link where are you ?"

"I'm outside I have no reason to be there so I'm going to find more people for my team."

"Wait" James called out.

"Yes ? what is it?"

"I'll join your team...it's for the tournament right?"

"Yes, I already have one person and another who is yet to give a reply."

"Then I'll join, ummm...by the way what is it for?" James asked.

"Its for me to choose who I marry. The team that wins, I choose from them who I am to marry" answered Zelda who was facing down.

"Wait... you HAVE to choose? You can't just love someone like Link and marry him ? "

Zelda then blushed at this comment.

"Well yes, and if I don't chose any of the winners I have to marry my suitor who is currently staying here." Raizen walked though the door and saw Zelda looking upset.

"Zelda hun, this is what happens when you spend too much of your time with these lowly peasants. You get down and unhappy, that's why you have to make the right choice and marry me, forget the tournament."

"Hey...do I know you from some were?" James raised an eyebrow. Raizen looked at him for a few seconds before answering.

"No, why would I talk to someone like you? I mean look at you, you look like you haven't eaten in four days."

"Actually I haven't. The women I was traveling with had no spare food, and neither did the bandit's that I killed ". James wanted to look at the prince closer, so he took a step forward towards him and Raizen took a step back and they kept walking around the room until James had him lined up with the door and continued to walk forward then when ... was out the door James told Link to get in and closed the door on Raizen

"What is the meaning of this I want this door opened now! Zelda how can you let them do this to your future husband!" Raizen began to bang on the door

All three couldn't suppress the laughter that James just tricked Raizen out the door and closed it on him.

"Thank the goddesses he's gone."

"That's the man you have to marry?"

"Yes my father chose him of me, and I don't like him at all."

"Well... better find that girl who helped me here " James scratched his head.

" Oh she's in...here? Well she was " Zelda looked around the room, but the woman who had accompanied him seemed to have disappeared.

DeadlyDragon12


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:DeadlyDragon12, and I ( Alchemypoetry) do not own the characters of Zelda, nor Final Fantasy. However, Brittney, and James are completely copywrited to us.Any use of these characters without our knowledge will result in us deleting this story and reporting your I.P address to the site, making you unable to make another account. So no stealing please.

Soul's Eternal Darkness

The silver haired archer walked the along the stone halls, her footsteps echoing loudly. She squinted as a very fustrated looking man muttered to himself angrily. He was walking with such haste he bumped into her.

" Watch where your going you stupid peasant! " he shouted as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. She looked up at him, staring at him icely.

" Do not give me that look if you value your eyes wench " Raizen spat in her direction. The archer was up and on her feet before the saliva could make skin contact and was holding his tongue between her thumb and fore finger, a sharp arrow tip pressing against it.

" Hold your tongue you fucking prick, or I'll give you the ablitiy to put it in your pocket " she hissed. He swatted her hands away, careful not to cut his tongue and pushed her back.

" Keep your hands off me. I know I'm hard to resist, but you must try your damndest " he scowled. She smirked sarcasticly.

" Oh yes, don't you know I want you so bad. I can't wait to find you in a dark hallway, pin you against the stones and slit your throat ...sorry babe, hope you don't mind roughness " she twirled the arrow in her hand, letting it spin within her fingers. The two were silent for a few seconds more.

" If you wish to regain your memory, you may not want to piss me off " Raizen growled as he walked past her. Her expression went blank before turning to concern.

" Wait! You...you can help regain my memory? " she turned but he was already gone. She looked around, where did the prick go? A hand touched her shoulder from behind, and she was quick to turn around and hold a blade to the person's throat. Tifa hadn't seen it coming and released the girl's shoulder immediately. The archer put the blade back in its holster before giving the girl a dry smirk.

" Sorry...I don't like it when people sneak up from behind me...might I ask what you want? "

" Umm...I was actually wondering if you've seen a guy with spikey hair and blue eyes? Carries a big sword? Goes by the name of Cloud. I can't seem to find him anywhere ".

" No idea sweets. But you might have better luck asking the person who owns this castle. She should still be down the hall and to the left ". Tifa smiled her thanks and made careful note to go around her clowly and cautiously, as the archer had watched her every move.

-+-+

The small moat around the castle made skipping stones across the water delightful. The silver haired archer smiled, it had been ages since she did this. When she was a child was the last time she had done it...wasn't it? The smile from her face left as she threw the rock harder, letting it skid right into the castle wall and break.

" Thought I might find you here ". She got to her feet fast, surprising the elf. Link put up his hands in defense, showing he had no intention of using the sword on his back.

" Oh, sorry elf boy. Don't sneak up on me like that, might be the last thing you ever do " she smirked.

" You don't seem to be very happy at all do you? " Link asked, leaning against the nearby tree.

" Why do you ask ? "

" I saw you smiling a bit earlier, than it disappeared, like you don't want to remember how to smile ".

' I want to remember why I smile ' she thought quietly to herself. Link blinked several times before shaking his head.

" Well, the reason I came to find you was to tell you that your friend is all right ...and... "

" He's not my friend. I met him on my way here ".

" Alright, thats fine to. The Tournament has beem changed a little. We need to fight in teams. I would be honored to have such an archer on my team ...if your up to it " Link folded his arms.

" Why do you fight in this tournament? "

" So that I may win Zelda's right to choose whoever she wants " Link replied, but the woman smiled.

" You want her to choose you don't you? "

" I have no idea what your... "

" Nice taste in clothing by the way " she noted on their similar tunics and boots.

" Ugh...thanks...so? "

" Teams huh? I usually do solo work, but I guess I'll give it a shot ".

-+-+

Trumpets sounded loudly in the stadium near the volcanic soil. All citizens of Hyrule and many other cities came from far and wide to view this horrific but splendid tournament of duelist battling to their death. It was the best few weeks that everyone would look forward to. They didn't happen often, but when done, the city that held it would make millions. And the citizens could surely use the better pay. James sharpend his swords against one another, enjoying the ' SHING' sound they made, as the sparks flew. Cloud was balancing his busterblade on his shoudlers as Tifa pulled on a pair of leather gloves. Link was standing quietly in the corner, his arms crossed. He breathed in deeply as Zelda walked in through a doorway that led to their small gathing. Behind her came in the silver haired archer.

" Alright, I need you all to sign this parchment so that my father has you listed down for you to score your points. Everyone needs to sign " she passed it with a quill and allowed everyone to sign. She read the names off to make sure they all got it.

" Cloud, Tifa, Link, James...Brittney? Whose Brittney ? "

" That'd be my name " the silver hair archer placed her hands on her hips. James's eyebrows furrowed together, he knew that name from somewhere. She placed her hand at the opening of her quiver, her bow in her other hand.

" Right...well...good luck. Your facing a bunch of roughneck warriors today, pretty stupid if you ask me...but I wish you luck anyway " Zelda flashed a quick smile before taking the parchment and leaving. Link watched her go silently before standing and stretching out his arms.

" Everyone ready? "

" Yea...think so " Cloud answered as the other's nodded. They unsheathed their weapons and proceeded to the arena, the first team to go. The loud roars of the crowd made Link's ears ache, the bright sunlight making them squint.

" I wonder if anyone we know is here " Tifa mumbled to Cloud, who shrugged for his answer. He lightly nudged Tifa and gave her a ' good luck ' smile. James spun his blades within his palms, Zelda hadn't been to happy that he insisted on fighting so early from his scene. Brittney strummed the strong of her bow lightly, letting it snap back into place.

" Let the battle begin! "

-+-+

Beads of sweat dripped down Cloud's temple as he roughly placed his back against a stone wall. The arena had been set up to look like some sort of maze like dungeon. Tifa threw a kick to a nearby warrior. They weren't bright, but they didn't go down easily either.

" This whole team thing isn't to fair " James scowled as he came around the corner, slicing at the guy behind him.

" Leave it to my King to make this unfair for me " Link rolled his eyes, he was standing on top of the wall's platform.

" We're never going to be able to win if these guys don't stand down! " Tifa hissed as she backflipped away from one warrior's swipping sword. Suddenly he stopped moving and fell to the ground silently, and arrow sticking from his head.

" We don't need them to surrender. This is an Arena Tournament. Where you battle, for your ' life '. You have to kill them! James, you killed those bandits in the forest, why are you hesitating now! Link, you'd do anything to prove yourself loyal to your princess, kill them for her safety. Cloud, Tifa, you really want them down faster, put those fists of fury into action, and use that big ass sword already! " Brittney squinted as she drew another arrow from her quiver. She then suddenly felt someone move against her back, and was quick to turn and slice the warrior's throat with a spare blade. Something moved to her side, she knew she wouldn't have a chance to attack whoever this was because she wouldn't be able to draw her bow fast enough, and this dagger was only so much of a good use. Suddenly tha warrior attacking her split in half vertically. James retracted his blades and offered her a hand to pull her on top of another block. She took his hand and allowed him to host her on a high platform, allowing her to shoot down other enemies.

" I guess you've repayed your debt huh? "

" I was thinking more of, why not have an excuse to be friends? "

" I don't have friends, nor do I want them ".

" Come on, Britt. You may find, that you like having them ".

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for the update, but school has been murder for me. Just got done with 3 projects, four book reports and a major crap load of math and chemistry. Joy. But, this weekend I plan on trying to update everything, this is just one off my checklist.Alchemypoetry


	7. Let the games begin

Disclaimer: Alchemypoetry and I(DealyDreagon12), do not own any of the FF7 characters or any Zelda characters. Brittney and James we do own, so if you want a cookie, then do not steal

Raizen walked down a vacant hallway and went to the balcony over looking the arena.

"Your majesty may I have a word with you" he asked the King.

" I don't see why not... but of course" the King replied. Raizen then led him out into the hall.

"I found out an old tournament style. Its quite intresting really. You see its where teams go one-on-one and every man fights at least once. I think that it would make the crowd wild...It'd show your enemies what your army has to offer and to fear you...what do you think?"

"Hummmm" the King began stroking his beard in thought.

Later that afternoon+

With their first fight a victorious one, the team of unlikely heroes all felt that they deserved some rest. So they all, went all around to explore Hyrule. Except Link and Zelda of course, living there all their lives, they knew their home well.

"Hey Link, do you know a good place were I can take a nice breather or a swim?" James asked as he stretched his arms lazily.

"Lake Hylia has what you seek... just watch out for Zoras" Link replied with a nod.

"Ok, thank you...wait...what are Zoras?" Link laughed before shaking his head.

" People of the waters. Just don't piss them off ".

" Right " James laughed before walking towards the castle doors. He then turned to back and pointed unknowingly in any direction.

" Past the hills and gate, towards the mountains ".

"Ah...yeah ".Zelda slowly approached Link to reveal important news.

"Link there's ugh...there's been a change in the rules... once...once again...ummm...instead of having the whole team fight together... it's...its now going to be one on one matches... were everyone on the team fights, the fight you just had was a preliminary match" Zelda said nervously..

"Damn! Just like your father to make totally unfair for me ...ugh... well guess it's all right... thank you" Link sighed as he walked away slowly to Cloud's side. He had promised to show the mako infested warrior around his home.

"Hi your majesty... how are you?" Zelda turned around to see Tifa standing with her arms crossed and a smile upon her face.

"Oh please ...call me Zelda, and I'm doing just fine. Would you like to go explore the market? Maybe pick up some more clothes there?"

"Ok! sounds fun " .

Lake Hylia+

"Wow this is a nice place! Look at all the fish! Good thing I'm hungry "James took off his blue top to reveal his muscles that almost looked like they were carved from stone, along with scares, old and new . James tied his dirty blonde hair back into a pony tail, before removing his swords and putting them next to his shirt.

"God I really need this " James dived straight into the water not knowing he's being watched. The shadowy figure then began to move towards his swords and his shirt.

"What a fool, I can easily just take his swords from him." the mysterious person laughed.James looked up and saw the shadow moving to his stuff.

'Ok go ahead and try to steal my stuff '. The shadow begins to pick up one of the swords with their left arm, but is suddenly grabbed by another arm.

"Well it seems like we have a thief here " James used his advantage to throw the figure into the water and out of their mouth, came a girly scream.

"Huh?...oh god." James then realized who the shadow really was.

"GOD DAMN IT JAMES YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW ME!! NOW MY ROBE IS ALL WET AND SHIT!!" Brittney hissed.

" Sorry ... didn't realize it was you until after I threw you into the water" he laughed. Brittney swam towards him before climbing ashore and sitting down.

"Well I hope this teaches you not to steal from me right?" James sat down next to her.

"Yea... but the next time don't throw me into water " Brittney answered in an angry tone as she squeezed water from her hair.

"By the way... why are you here Brit?"

"Don't call me Brit... I'm here because I was walking around and I saw you here, you left your swords unguarded so I decided to teach you a lesson and try to steal them, does that answer your question?" snarled Brittney obviously still pissed about being thrown and getting her robes wet. Brittney then turned to see James for the first time with out his shirt. She couldn't see before because she was too far away and had water in her eyes. But seeing all his muscles and the scares all over his body... she then for the first time in years... began to blush.

"Well, I'm sorry about your robe and clothes. when we get back I'll get you new ones, ok?" asked James with a smile on his face, eyes closed.James and Brittney then began to talk about things for awhile before realizing that the sun was setting.

"Oh ... look at that... well we better be going now if we want to be in top shape for our match tomorrow " James stood and put his shirt back and swords in place. He then extended his hand to help Brittney up. The walked back to the rooms back at the castle where the team was staying.

At the castle+

James walked Brittney back to her room, who she shared with Tifa. He then contineued walking to his room.

"So...James...where were you and Brittney for the day that you both come back at the same time, huh, huh." Cloud nudged James with his elbow.

"Well if you must know we were talking at the lake "James answered Link then preceeded to sit down on his bed and began to twirl his knife in his fingers. Shaking his head at Cloud.

"Oh...by the way, tomorrow, instead of having two teams fight each other all together, we are going to have one-on-one matches and everyone on the team fights at least one match." said Link. When Link gave this new rule both Cloud and James looked at him like he was kidding.

"What...I'm just as surprised as you. Zelda comes up tp me after the match as says that all the matches that took place were preliminary rounds" Link responded as he stared at James and Cloud.

"Well I'm going to bed now, night." Cloud sighed .James and Link turned over and went to sleep.

Next morning+

The crowd was cheering as they saw Link's team enter the arena which looked like a huge pit.

"Wow! More people here then yesterday!" Tifa stated.Then on the other side of the area the saw their opponents all in a horizontal line, one was skinny, another had a staff, one had huge muscles, and the last one had just a sword.

"I'll take the first match" volunteered James as he began to advance to the center of the arena, he then saw the skinny man walk up to the center. 'Heh him...better not underestimate him cause why would he fight in the tournament when he's that skinny?' James thought.

When both of them were in the center the whole coliseum went quit and the King shouted

"BEGIN!!!"

And with that word the whole place erupted with cheer, while James continued to stare at his opponent.

"Well I see your confused to as why I am here right?"

"Yes I am, you don't look like much of a fighter, you don't have a weapon, so you can only use spells."

"Yes you are correct I cant do anything but cast spells...James" replied the man with a smirk on his face. James the jumped back and drew both his swords.

"You see James Im a dragon summoner, so I don't have to fight my dragon's do." the man said. James then began to get into his fighting position.

"I'll defeat anything you throw at me." James said with nothing but confidence, but a small part of him wondered, just how exactly this man knew him.

A.N. ok that's all I'm able to do right now. School's been a killer on me that's why it took so long to come out and I apologize for it all you faithful readers.

DeadlyDragon12

Author's Note+ Ugh, school's been murder on both of us. Unfortunately, I don't know when I'll be able to make the next chapter. Anyway, making corrections isn't easy, and its annoying the hell out of me that my buddy here is writing in past tense. Eh, love em anyway. Alright, listen up people, reviews please, thats all we ask. It takes probably you to type 36 words per minute. The minimum review only has to be three words. Not much, so whats stopping you?! Alchemypoetry


	8. Battle

Disclaimer:DeadlyDragon12, and I ( Alchemypoetry) do not own the characters of Zelda, nor Final Fantasy. However, Brittney, and James are completely copywrited to us.Any use of these characters without our knowledge will result in us deleting this story and reporting your I.P address to the site, making you unable to make another account. So no stealing please.

Soul's Eternal Darkness

The summoner raised his hands in the air as a chant filled his vocals. James pushed energy into his feet, launching himself after his foe. To his surprise, he dodged quickly, to quickly. James growled and swung his blades in a criss-cross motion, only to catch air. Landing upon the ground, he rolled until he placed his back against on of the oddly placed blocks on the field.

" How the hell does he move so fast? "

" Heh, just because I'm a summoner, doesn't mean I'm not quick on my feet " he laughed as he stood upon the block. Using the heel of his palm, James slammed down upon the summoner's foot, getting a pain filled howl in return. He forced himself off the wall and rolled unto his feet, swords raised. He then stopped as a shimmering ball of light floated behind the summoner. The summoner smiled as he clapped his hands together twice.

" Your a bit late to stop me buddy " he said with a smile. James tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing together.

" What type of summoner did you say you were again ? " he asked innocently. The summoner didn't answer, but instead allowed the ball to form into the shape of a Light Dragon. It roared in fury at James, its teeth glistening in the bright sun. James smiled as it glared at him continueously.

" Whose a good dragon? Yes you are, yes you are " James laughed as he put his blades away. The crowd murmered in confusion, what the hell was going on. The dragon summoner looked at him, his gaze reflecting the spectators.

" What the hell is he doing? " Brittney asked as she crossed her arms. Link turned halfway, keeping his eyes on the arena.

" I was actually hoping that ' you ' would know the answer to that one ".

" Why me? "

" Your his friend aren't you ? "

-+-+

" Light Dragon of Emar. I command you to kill this feeble insane child " the summoner shouted, pointing at James with a shakey finger. The dragon stretched out its golden wings, air rushing around them all. It charged towards James, and he did nothing of action to stop it. He merely crossed his arms and smiled as the dragon came closer.

" Sit boy " James said calmly, and to everyone's surprise the dragon's fierce looked disappeared and it sat down instantly, its weight landing upon the one who summoned it. James outstretched a hand and petted the bridge of its nose. His dark eyes turned a light golden color as he met the dragon orbs.

" Thats it, be a good girl now. Do me a favor ok? " James asked warmly. The dragon responded by nodding her head.

" You go and...whats the only way I can win? I suppose he'll have to die. Be a good girl for me and snap him in half with you teeth...ok? " James smiled wide and turned his back to the dragon as the sounds of teeth sinking into flesh echoed off the walls. James rolled his eyes.

" Come on! I was expecting a challenge " he smiled, his arms stretching behind him. Suddenly an explosion rang out from behind him. Turning quickly he saw the body of the Light Dragon hit the floor. His jaw dropped as his eyes turned angrily. The summoner wobbled to his feet, his own expression full of hatred as he looked upon James. James's hands clenched into fists.

" You killed it! " he shouted angrily.

" Of course I killed it you fool! It was trying to kill me! Besides, its not as though the creature held any value " the summoner spat in James direction, blood bleeding through his open wounds.

" Reptiles are sacred within my city walls. How dare you defile a God like creature such as a dragon! You will pay for that " James hissed, his canines extending to sharp points as claws extended in place of his fingernails. Wind rushed all around him, blowing his clothes in many directions. The wind caused his sleeves to reveal his cursed mark written in acient text. Putting his hands together in some formation, he sucked in a deep breath.

" Taste the fires of Hell " he growled as flames shot out from his fingertips, flying and surrounding the summoner, his screams drowned out from the cackling sound. After a few seconds, James snapped back into reality and shut off the power. He looked at the smoldering ember of what used to be the Dragon Summoner. He walked up to him calmly before nudging the charred corpse with his foot, only satisfied that it caved in. The noise from the crowd made him look up, people were cheering in their seats, money being exchanged. James laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

" Guess that means I win " James shrugged as he walked towards the decapitated dragon. He gently rubbed his hands against its scales as a frown filtered across his face. Bending down he reached through the puddle of blood something stringy and unmoving. He held it gently in his hands as he walked back towards the entrance to the arena.

-+-+

" That...was...awesome! " Cloud exclaimed with a smile as James reached the opening. James laughed lightly as he hid his cradled object from their sight. Tifa patted his shoulder.

" Why didn't you tell us you could do that? It was awesome! Where did you learn that? "

" I've always been able to do it ".

" Thats an awesome gift then " Tifa smiled. James' smile disappeared.

" Actually...its not really considered a gift...its actually my curse...but I consider it a gift " James smiled sadly. Tifa bit her lower lip before apologizing.

" So...James is one of the few to be hand chosen by Arch Mors herself. It is a terrible curse and a wonderful gift...but how long until the powers of the dragon consume you? Till your soul is forever enveloped into darkness? " Brittney asked, her form leaning against the wall. James looked up, whatever trust that had been in her eyes were now gone.

"Arch Mors? She is the Queen of Mal right? " Link asked, his finger and thumb grasping his chin into a ' I'm thinking ' pose.

" Yes ".

" So she is your queen then? " Cloud asked.

" NO! " James shouted, anger flooding his body, welding into his blood. Cloud and Tifa looked at him in confusion.

" That...that bitch is not my Queen. She does not rule me, but she likes to think she does...and she never will " James vowed. He then looked up to the group before looking at Brittney once again.

" How did you know I was from the City of Mal? " Brittney smiled to his question, as the sounds of the trumpets signaled that the arena was ready for another fight to begin.

" I voluntere to go next " she continued to smile as she forced herself off the wall and walked to the opening before stepping out and being greeted by cheering. She placed her hands on her hips as she stood in the center of the arena.

-+-+

" Come now, I haven't got all day " Brittney rolled her eyes, her fingers tapping impatiently on her hip bone. A warrior with a spear stepped out, his expression a smug smile.

" Let me handle this little girl, eh boss? No prob " he rubbed his chin as his hands twirled the spear.

" Oh great...a drunk ".

" Excuse you me miss. But I happen to be sober! "

" Yeah? You reek of alcohol. I can smell it from here " Brittney waved the air around her nose with her hand as if to disturb the odor.

" Shut your mouth wench, or I will spear it shut " the man shook his weapon angrily. Brittney laughed as she mimicked his twirling with one of her arrows. The trumpets sounded again, blaring at them. Brittney withdrew her bow before loading the arrow.

" I'm a fast shooter...lets see how fast you can move " she smiled and fired off the first arrow, successfully piercing him in the shoulder. In a fluid motion she loaded another and soon another. Link's elven eyes had a tough time keeping up with her movements.

" Those are not human movements " he whispered lowly to himself, but James had caught those words.

-+-+

Her smile never faltered as the arrows continued to fly like mad. But to her discontent, Brittney had run out of arrows.

" Damn it " she cursed as she sheathed her bow.

" Guess the ball is in my court now " the warrior cackled as he thrusted his spear towards her heart. Brittney grabbed the sharpend end and twisted it upwards, regardless of the pain.

" Big scary spear, I'm so afraid " she responded sarcasticly. She pulled out a spare sword that lay hidden within her cloak. She swung it high, her skills with the blade were not as sharp as her bow. The warrior seemed to have a small hunting knife of his own as he parried the attack. Brittney took her bow before swinging it hard across his head, and watched with great sadness as the wood shattered and splintered into tiny pieces. She used her fluid movements to twist around him, her legs stiffening together in some sort of serpent movement. She then planted her knife into the square of his back and watched as he crumbled to the ground. Her smile disappeared as she picked up a splintered piece of her weapon. The trumpets sounded loudly signalling the end of the second match, the third and fourth would begin at sun down to make it more exciting.

" Oooh...my bow " Brittney's lips tugged to the side as she walked back to the entrance before completely walking outside. Someone then suddenly touched her shoulder. Spinning quickly, she moved like water to behind that person who had snuck up behind her, before placing a blade to their throat.

" So you know who I am and what my purpose of. But those moves...they were learned in Mal weren't they? The serpent's dance. How, and why, do you know that style of fighting? " James asked calmly as he pushed the blade away.

" Yes I learned it in the City ".

" But why? "

" Hmm...thats a good question...wish I could remember " she answered and began walking away.

" Your not to skilled with a sword are you ? " James asked, his tone mocking. Brittney stopped and pivoted her head around enough to look at him,

" What are you trying to get at? " she asked icely.

" Nothing. Just that if in a real battle you run out of arrows, what is to happen? Can you rely on your sword skills enough to save your life? "

" Bye James ".

-+-+

An hour before sunset he found her sitting by the lake. James crept very carefully and quietly from the grassy hill to the shore of the water. Brittney's hands seemed close to her body, her elbows barely moving, the glinting of a knife in her hand.

" What are you doing ? " James asked, fear that she was using the knife to hurt herself. Brittney looked up from her work, the sun reflecting in her emerald pools. She blinked twice at him before looking back in the direction of her hands, a little tune humming inside her vocal cords. A few moments later she stood up, her heeled boots digging into the soft grass as she took out coiled string from her pocket. Tieing the ends into loops, she brought it back to her front before a loud strum was heard. Turning to face him she held up her newly carved and finished long bow. James raised his eyebrows.

" This is what you've been doing all day? "

" Yes. Thats whats great about being an archer. See, if my weapon breaks I can simply make another one on my own. However, you being a swordsman, needs at least a week for a new sword to be ready. You poor poor swordsman " Brittney smirked as she placed her bow over her shoulder. James laughed before withdrawing on of his swords. He turned it within his fingertips and offered her the hilt. Brittney looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

" Whats this for? "

" I'll teach you how to wield one. Once you learn the proper way to use a sword, you can use any blade. Granted you balance the weight. Anyway, we've got an hour, so, lets get practicing " James took out his other blade before balancing it in his hands.

-+-+

Forty-five minutes of swinging and hacking away with a sword, and at least ten of those minutes were spent falling down. Brittney threw the sword into the ground, letting it ludge in and stay sticking up. The blade gave a soft ' thwang ' as it wobbled back forth. Brittney sat down and brought her knees to her chest. She used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat off her brow.

" Ugh...you stick to the sword. I'm fine with being an archer ".

" Are you suggesting that we stay traveling together? Because thats the only way you could stick to archery and not have to worry about being ambushed ".

" Look, I was fine before without you. If I recall correctly, I'm the one that saved your sorry hide alright? "

" Testy testy aren't we? " James smirked. Brittney's eyes narrowed angrily.

" Shut up! "

" Why? I'm just trying to make you laugh. You seem as though you can never be happy ".

" SHUT UP! "

" Calm down. You need to let people in. Cause I bet there is someone out there who cares and misses you ". Brittney walked up to him before slapping him across the face. The action surprised him, but not as much as did her next. Before James could even question her, her lips sealed over his own, her hands grasping his shoulders. James eyes were still wide when she let go and pulled away. She picked her bow off the ground before standing straight and looking at him.

" I don't want to hurt you " she said quietly as she walked in the direction of the castle where the trumpets sounded for the third match to begin.

-+-+

" So who fights tonight? " Link asked as James and Brittney arrived. Cloud twitched his buster blade in Link's direction.

" I'll go ".

" And I'll get the battle after you " Tifa winked, making Cloud turn a shade darker as he smirked.

" Are you going to fight tonight or what? " Brittney asked Link. Link shook his head no.

" No...the king decides my battles ".

A/N: Can you say, " I hate life? " cause I can. Things are not going well, for anything really. Ugh, enjoy the update. Alchemypoetry


	9. Hard hitter

DISCLAIMER: I (deadlydragon12) and Alchemypoetry do not own any of the characters form Final Fantasy or Zelda but we do own James and Brittney, so if u steal our characters we would have to report you I.P Address and u will not receive a cookie. Happy reading.

-+'

Trumpets filled the air as it was time for the next match to begin. Cloud rested his hand on the hilt of his buster blade. He calmly walked out onto the battle field. The swordsman of the opposing team walked out, arms across his chest, his eyes were shut.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me...we're about to begin " Cloud scoffed, clearly annoyed.

"To beat you...I don't even have to use my eyes...your sword...its way to big, I don't even know how you have survived all your battles using the that ...thing " the swordsman shrugged lazily.

"Heh...that maybe true, its big...but to see what I'm about to do to you...you may want to see with your eyes one last time " Cloud replied, withdrawing his blade. The swordsman still made no attempt to unsheath his own weapon. Bets were being exchanged, elves and humans were cheering for the fight to begin.

"Hmph...hope your ready to die then if you will not give up...you have no chance against me with that giant butcher knife" the swordsman laughed. Cloud bent back his knees, before charging at him. But the swordsman, hearing his footsteps, was able to side step him and hit him in the back, knocking him over.

"Will you give up now?" the swordsman asked in a kind, mocking tone. Cloud glared at him before getting back up, cracking his neck as he went.

"Well, it seems that I'm going to have to get serious then " Cloud smirked as he began to brush the dirt off his clothes.

"Get as serious as you want...you will still not win."

"Oh? You sound confident... let us test that theory " said Cloud with a smile on his face. He then sprung towards his opponent, but it was proven to be pointless and useless.

"Hey! You may want to witness your pitiful defeat ! " Cloud shouted,as he was still some what flying towards him.

'Huh...I can't...I can't hear his movements...what's going on?! He wasn't like this in the preliminaries ' thought the swordsman, as he was forced to open his eyes and draw his sword to defend himself.

---

Back at the entrance, all, except Tifa, were amazed by Cloud's skills with his sword. Though they knew he was skilled, they didn't know how skilled he exactly was.

"Tifa, I have a question...how is it that Cloud can move that fast?Despite the fact that he is using a huge sword?" Link asked, his gaze still fixated on the battle performing in front of him.

"Well, he...ugh... he is going to be mad at me for this, but, when we were younger Cloud joined our army. They used this special...magical liquid is more like it... on him and he now...he has...he has mako abilities " Tifa's eyes drifted to the ground. Link's head turned around as soon as she finished.

"What? I'm sorry...I don't think with my large ears that I heard you right..." Link's eyes narrowed as he found Tifa's gaze.

"What's wrong with having mako, Link? " Tifa gazed back at Link with a scared look on her face, that something bad may happen to her Cloud. James' eyebrows raised at the mention of mako, intrested to hear on why it was so deadly.

"Your kidding right? How could you not know that Mako was dangerous? How could the people injesting it not know? "

" Link...get to your point ".

"Ok now mako is something similar to the concept of magic...but...mako is a person's magic aura forced into their body, thus increasing their strength, stamina, speed, and magic skills...but at a horrible cost...their own bodies begin to fail them when they reach a certain age...their body begins to feel an enormous amount of pain...then they slowly die...think of it as a slow acting poison" Link tried not to look into Tifa's eyes, knowing that they will be full of sadness.

"Well how did they put this... this poison inside him... I mean, if we can't see it, how did they managed to sneak it past his immune system?".

-.----

In the arena Could and the swordsman were going to it like they was no tomorrow, neither of them is out of breath yet.

"Heh...I thought you said that you didn't need your eyes for this fight " Cloud mocked as he began to prepare his next attack.

"How...how dare you mock me!...I will show you who your dealing with " the swordsman growled as he parried Cloud's attack.

"I hope that this is not all you have...because if it is...then I have won. I have fought a man who is a thousand times above your stature, and won." Cloud spoke proudly.

"In fact...I will end this in the next strike...how does that sound?" He was still waiting for the swordsman to come towards him. He went into a striking position, prepared for his next attack. The swordsman was doing the same... and they stood there just staring at each other, knowing that the last strike would be the last.

----

Tifa paced back and forth, her concern on Cloud.

" Mako...it is a powerful, yet horrible liquid. I am sorry to say that...there is no cure for it, not even my people have come up with one "Link said apologetically.

"No...it's ok...it...it just means until the day he does die...I will have to continue supporting him, and helping him " Tifa dried away her tears.

-+---

Cloud and the swordsman continued to stare at one another until the swordsman ran towards Cloud, whose sword began to glow an omunious blue hue.

"HERE YOU GO...BRAVER!" shouted Cloud as the powerful hit struck the lunging swordsman in half, a fountain of blood replacing the figure who had been standing there. Cloud then put the sword back in its sheath before walking back towards the entrance.

"Wow Cloud, that was amazing!Well done " James patted Cloud's back.

"Well it's time for the last match, either way, we have this in the bag, unless this guy can take us all...we have won...Tifa your up " Link added his encouragment with a tone of pride.

"Alright!" Tifa exclaimed with excitement. She jumped up before running out towards the arena to meet a tall, dark skinned man, that looked like he was a wall of muscles.

"Ooooooh ho ho! Lookie what I get to fight, a woman without weapons... I am certainly going to enjoy this fight " the man began to advance towards her with a grin on his face as he winked. Tifa took a few steps back as he did so.

"Wait we need to wait for the trum..." the sound of trumpets rang out before Tifa was able to finish her sentence.

"I think that was the sound of the trumpets I just heard right...love?" the man winked at Tifa once again. She looked at him with disgust, before she jumped at him with her fist's flying everywhere. She then put one foot one the mans chest and did a somersault, her feet colliding with his skull.

"Fuck! Your strong for a woman, I admire that " he said with a bleeding face. Tifa didn't hesitate, she quickly ran towards him and punched him in the face were his mouth was and knocked his head clean off. The crowed roared with excitement, a woman just knocked a man's clean head off. Tifa walked back towards the others, the group just stood there in awe, except Cloud of course.

"Damn girl...remind me never to try to make a move on you...please " James smirked, although he was still shocked from the fight. Brittney grinned as well.

"Now thats what I call girl power. Good job " Brittney then slapped Tifa on the back.

"Ouch! Thank you... you can stop now Brittney " Tifa smiled, soothing the place where Brittney hit her. Brittney's hand retracted as her usual solemn expression took place again, so much for trying to act kind.

"Well...thats it for at least a week or so...we can head back to the Inn, or explore the town " Link smiled tiredly, though he may not have fought, the excitment always got him going. And with that everyone went back to their rooms for the night, thinking about what they are going to do in the next fight..

A.N. HA, TAKE THAT LIFE I JUST DID 2 CHAPTERS FOR 2 STORIES, A SKIT, AND A FUCKING WRITE UP LAB, HAHAHA. Can't touch this.

Deadlydragon12

A/N: Somehow, I find this story more troublesome than its worth. James, your gonna kill me with how much fixing I have to do. It is fun but, we have alot of work to do. I also had to fix my parts cause, it seemed like I was made an oxy moron. But I guess your the best person to describe yourself. +yawns+ A quick hint to the readers. When DeadlyDragon12 and I write, notice our intro author notes and our markings for seperating the chapters. I do this " +-+-+-+ " while he does something more along the lines of +---- " Anyway, I expect reviews cause all I did was correct. We don't get reviews, I'm going to end up pissing him off cause I will not update. Check out our other stuff as author's individually. Alchemypoetry


	10. Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer:DeadlyDragon12, and I ( Alchemypoetry) do not own the characters of Zelda, nor Final Fantasy. However, Brittney, and James are completely copywrited to us.Any use of these characters without our knowledge will result in us deleting this story and reporting your I.P address to the site, making you unable to make another account. So no stealing please.

Soul's Eternal Darkness

" You think they're having fun? " Cloud asked. James shrugged as he continued to look skyward.

" What are you two doing? " Link walked up behind them. James turned and smiled before pointing towards the sky.

" Just wondering when Alchemypoetry and DeadlyDragon12 are going to let us get some action in this damn piece ".

" I don't think we're supposed to know " Link snickered.

" Well I say we hold one of them captured " Cloud suggested.

" Choose your captive wisely ".

" What do you mean by that? "

" It is Alchemypoetry that is going to write our fluff. But DeadlyDragon12 who decides when it is time...so...which is the right one? "

" Damn you authors!!!! " Cloud shook his fist in rage.

" Wouldn't it be great if they flexed their powers and something bad happen? " Link laughed. James chuckled. Cloud unsheathed his busterblade.

" Alright you damn writers! Come on down! I challenge you to a duel! "

" Ugh...Cloud? Not such a smart idea " Link warned.

" I am not afraid of no author! Let alone two teenagers! I say we fight! Whose with me? Link? "

" No thanks, I'd rather not ".

" James? "

" Nah, without them I wouldn't have even come into existence... "

" You may have won the battle! And the people reading my humilation must be laughing by now...but you have not won the war! I swear I'll ..."

' I'll make you a uniqe if you don't shut up ' + Alchemypoetry.

" ...On with the story, my lovely authors! " + DeadlyDragon12 laughs in the corner +.

-+-+-+

James tossed and turned within his sheets, sweat gleaming off his tanned muscles. Sitting up quickly he scrubbed his face with his palms. Groaning he forced himself out of bed and onto his feet. He shrugged off his shirt before tossing it on the ground and glaring upon his cursed arm. The markings in acient dialect pulsed and glowed, causing him pain. Biting his lower lip he sat at the edge of his bed, cursing his already cursed limb. Sighing, he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep anymore for this night. Looking around, he saw that Link and Cloud were still unconscious. James surpressed the urge to laugh as Cloud let out a whimper moan of ' don't hurt me Tifa! I didn't know you wanted the cookie! ' Link made no movement, it looked as though he had stopped breathing completely. James walked over to the elf before leaning slightly down, trying to listen for a heartbeat.

" Are you going to stand over me all day? " the elf's cool voice was almost silent, but still heard.

" Sorry " James whispered as he straightend up.

" I assure you, I am still alive. Elves just go into very deep sleep...sort of...its a deep sleep but light noises will wake us...its...complicated...night " he turned over onto his stomach, facing away from the swordsman and went once again into his deep slumber. James shrugged as he walked over to his blades before putting them in their sheaths and carrying them outside. A bit more practice couldn't hurt. He walked to the courtyard, allowing the night wind to cool off his sweat. He smiled as the moon glowed dimly, sunrise was at least three to four hours off. Taking his blades by the hilt he began to twirl them expertly, slicing the air around him, close to his body. He needed a new technique, or a few new moves. Something suddenly squirmed in his pocket. Instant memory resurfaced, how could he forget. Putting one sword down he reached into his pocket and took out a small golden dragon, almost snake like. It was more along the lines of a japanese dragon, its eyes a brightly colored blue. James smiled as it coiled around his arm, its tiny feet digging into his skin. It clicked it tongue against its teeth, making James laugh. It stretched its wings before taking off into the air and disappearing into the night.

" Stay safe " he whispered in acient tongue of dragons as he waved goodbye. Perhaps it would come back to him as its master? He sighed, he hadn't had a dragon return to him in a long long time. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad. The time he ruled over dragons was when ' She ' controlled him. Biting back the distaste, he picked up his blades again and began to manuver them around his body. He turned sharply and his swords collided with someone else's. James turned quickly, ready to smite whoever dared sneak up on him. He paused in midswing as he saw Brittney looking back at him, her eyes hazy. James raised his eyebrows.

" Ughh...Britt? " he put his sword down and scratched the top of his head. Brittney placed her sword back in its sheath before looking back at him.

" I'm leaving ".

" What? Why? " he noticed she was wearing her traveling clothes, her weapons completely ready to go.

" Because I don't think I can stay here...its not my thing...I travel. I'm not supposed to stay near groups of people...things happen...very bad things... "

" Why is that ? "

" I...I don't remember " she answered sadly.

-+-+-+

" It is my pleasure for your stay, my lady " Zelda's father could be heard all through the castle. Grumbling, the Princess of Light got out of bed, did he have to be so damn loud at such early times in the morning? Tieing her robe tightly, she tip toed down the hallway and to the jumble of stairs. Opening the door to the throne room, she spied all around for the new source of her father's loudness. A woman with flaming red hair, her icey blue eyes menacing. She was beautiful, in a terrifying sort of way.

" Who's this? "

" This is... " the king started but the woman finished.

" I am Arch Mors...queen of the city of Mal ".

" Nice to meet you , but it is rather early. Forgive me if I am not in a cheery mood. " Arch laughed, her voice cold and bitter, but sweet all at once. Zelda shuddered as she rubbed her hands down her arms.

" I am sorry to have woke you princess...please, go back to bed. " Zelda didn't hesitate, she wanted away from this lady. She closed the door behind her and walked to her balcony. She was still shivering, but felt so much better as two strong arms embraced her warmly.

" Your freezing my dear, but why? " Link asked sweetly. Zelda found herself smiling, they could get in severe trouble for their secret relationship, but they didn't care. He kissed her neck softly, causing new shivers to run up her spine.

" We have a new guest from the City of Mal ".

" Really? "

" Yes. "

" Who? "

" The Queen apparently. "

" James will not be happy. "

" I imagine not. "

" Then let me tell him."

" If you insist, but I think her presence will be convincing enough " Zelda said quietly.

A/N: I'm sorry that its not very long, but perhaps DeadlyDragon12 can come up with some ideas because I am so stumped. Forgive me for the shortness. Alchemypoetry


End file.
